Some passenger aircraft are pressurized to enable the aircraft to fly at high altitudes. Pressurization of the cabin protects the crew and passengers on the aircraft from suffering from conditions caused by lack of oxygen. A typical aircraft includes a cabin pressure system that monitors the cabin pressure to make sure it is maintained at a safe level. If the cabin were to become depressurized while the aircraft was at a cruising altitude, then the cabin pressure system or a warning system will trigger a warning to the flight crew. The flight crew will initiate emergency descent procedures so that the aircraft descends down to 10,000 feet or a minimum safe altitude. According to traditional procedures, the emergency descent is designed to get the aircraft to a safe altitude as soon as possible. In some cases, it may be necessary to perform a more rapid emergency descent to protect the crew and passengers to minimize exposure to elevated cabin altitudes. However, an emergency descent that is more rapid can be uncomfortable and stressful to the passengers on board due to the inherent changes in airplane attitude, accelerations, and buffeting that can occur when performing a rapid emergency descent maneuver.